


Requiem

by NerdTrash6000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Immortality, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTrash6000/pseuds/NerdTrash6000
Summary: Romano meets a mysterious artist at a museum. Who knows what will happen next?Please bear with me;;; I haven't written anything Hetalia related in a long time.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Heck.
> 
> I am not a native speaker of Italian. There's only one instance in which I use Italian, but I am unsure if it's correct, so if someone could please correct it for me, that'd be great. I hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard and I'm sorry if I do not portray Romano correctly!

The statues only seemed to mock him. Romano watched them with a certain degree of jealousy, the way they posed and stood still, gods possessing marble and stone.   
  
The statues had looks of pity on their faces, unashamedly shaming Romano with his own somewhat inferior art skills, as compared to the likes of Michelangelo, or Leonardo Da Vinci. The pristine halls were relatively quiet, the only sounds being that of his footsteps, and the footsteps of other visitors, the echoing going on forever and ever in his ears; But Romano paid no mind, instead meeting the gazes of the statues watching him like he were a dead man walking, lead to the gallows.   
  
The statues of women stood by the doors, as though guarding the entrance, barring any demon or roughian from daring to enter, giggling silently and forever behind their petite hands. The paintings he passed by only seemed to watch him in disdain, condemning him as a nuisance that must be exterminated as soon as possible, only existing in this world by a mistake. This left Romano to think; What did it matter anymore to be on this earth? What in the world was going to keep him from drifting off and away, into space, where he may turn blue, suffocate, or implode? Everything that came into existence would just be destroyed anyhow. Death doesn’t discriminate. It takes, and it takes, and it takes, until there’s nothing left to give.   
  
If it weren’t bad enough, Romano was alone, strictly because it seemed no one was interested in helping to fill the empty hole in his chest. All around him were men and women of all shapes and sizes, seemingly every single one of them in a relationship of some kind; Macho men with petite ladies on their arms, taller women holding the smaller hand of the lady accompanying them, two short men admiring the nude statues of the Gods, two tall ladies, arm in arm, speaking eagerly of things Romano couldn’t quite hear. Romano frowned, noticing how terribly, horribly in love all the couples were, looking away, to another statue that the others seemed to keep forgetting.  
  
He left the room of statues, stumbling into a room absolutely filled to the brim with couples and photographs of mundane things, an abundance of banality in one room, in his opinion. As far as he could see, there were only kissing, childish couples in there, posing with the pictures, likely wanting to post them all on Instagram or snapchat or some shit. It wasn’t until he spotted his dear younger brother with a beautiful woman on his arm, excitedly chatting with her about meaningless things that Romano abruptly left the room, moving quick, never looking back, deciding he didn’t want to see Feliciano flirting with a woman whilst he was two parts left alone and one part hopelessly lonely.   
  
“ _Fanculo questa merda. Perché mai sono venuto in questo stupendo museo del cazzo?_ ” he grumbled to himself as he stormed down the hallway again, into a new room, filled with more statues and a plethora of art students with either a modicum of talent or so much so that they barely needed goddamn classes. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he remained in the room, in hopes of avoiding his brother. He approached a statue of a woman, topless, with an arm knocked off from mishandling. His olive colored eyes studied her entire figure, the way she stood on a pedestal and towered over the Italian man. Her face possessed a pained expression, as though someone had taken her heart and smashed it into millions of little shards. It was for that reason that Romano couldn’t help but feel as though there was some sort of connection, exhausted from heartbreak after heartbreak, hoping to be favored one day, despite knowing that day may never come. He had forgotten where he was as he thought deeper on the subject until he felt the hand of another touch his arm gently, causing him to jump and whip around to face the culprit.   
  
“What the  _fucking_  hell-?”   
  
“Watch your tongue,” The woman growled to the brown-haired man, who puffed out his cheeks at her.  
  
“Jesus, don’t  _do_  that! You scared the shit out of me!” He exclaimed, only to receive a disapproving look from the (color) haired woman standing before him.   
  
“...Well, ex- _cuse_  me for making sure you were okay. You really gotta think about where you fall asleep,”  
  
“That doesn't mean- Wait, you thought I was asleep? I wasn’t-!”   
  
“Uh-huh, sure.” She watched him with those bored, enchanting eyes of hers, (color) in appearance, glimmering in the light of the statue room. “What were you thinking about so deeply, anyway?”  
  
“The statue,” Romano gestured toward it. “...To be honest, I’m not much of an art guy, not like my brother, but I was curious about this one.”  
  
“Ah? Well...I was too, earlier. Do you think her arm was knocked off on purpose, or by accident?”  
  
“Hard to say. What do you think?” Romano looked at the woman again, starting to notice what exactly she looked like. She was wearing a (color) dress, and clean looking (color) boots that went up to her knees She looked pristine and organized, as though this were going to be one of the most important meetings of her life.   
  
“...Well. For starters, look at her stance. Look at her face, how heartbroken she looks. I may be thinking too much into this, but, the fact that her arm is gone represents her becoming somewhat defenseless. Part of her is missing; another half, so to speak. Her being naked represents her vulnerability to everyone around her.” She shrugged.   
  
“Well,” Romano cleared his throat. “...It’s your interpretation. So I can’t say you’re wrong.” He answered. “I just don’t have one set answer.”   
  
“That's alright. Sometimes art isn't meant to be interpreted.” The woman held a hand out to Romano, a smile tugging at her lips, “...I’m (Name) (Surname).”  
  
“Romano Vargas. Nice to meet you,” He shook her hand, offering a small smile to her.   
  
“...Hey. Let’s look at art together. I came here with my class but it doesn’t feel right being here with them...is that weird?” Before Romano could answer, she added, “Nevermind, don’t answer that.”   
  
Romano couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her as she glanced at the statue of the heartbroken woman, as though desperate not to let him see the embarrassed look on her face. In a way, she seemed...exciting, like she was oddly cheerful and yet awkward at the same time. Though, of course, he had only  _just_  met her. He couldn’t be certain of her true nature yet.  
  
“Why don’t we ditch these guys? It’s sorta become a snoozefest. The common room is pretty fun! Not as many people are there. You can do pretty much anything you want in there as long as it’s legal.” She chirped, taking Romano’s hand gently in her own. Romano watched her carefully, looking at their joined hands as she practically dragged him out of the room, and down the hall lined with beautiful paintings of the ocean, or birds soaring free. He said nothing, merely admiring her as she traveled quickly, her warm, soft hand clasped in his, the world suddenly feeling somehow right like she was meant to come swinging into his life the way she just had. She stopped in the doorway of a room, still holding his hand softly. There seemed to be a comfortable air about it. It almost reminded him of that book series about the orphan kid with the lightning bolt scar on his head that that bushy-browed-bastard constantly ranted about.   
  
The couches were a deep, deep red, and formed in a circle around a fake fireplace. He counted four somewhat long, curved couches, looking soft enough that one could fall asleep almost instantaneously on it. The wintertime was brutal, Christmas being on its way and all.   
  
There were several very green plants, and some windows, allowing the light in to let them thrive.  
  
“Isn’t this cool? I talked with a guy who works here. He said they installed this room for people with anxiety to come and try to relax. It’s supposed to be quiet in here.”   
  
“Ah, I see...” Romano thoughtfully responded, turning to her to speak again, only to witness her dash over to one of the couches, practically diving on, gripping her sketchbook and pencils close to her chest, landing on her back, letting out a hearty laugh as she did.  Romano raised a brow, approaching her slowly, as though fearing her next sudden outburst.   
  
“You’re so fucking hyper...” he sighed, taking a seat beside the girl, who quickly sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch.   
  
“What can I say? I get excited when I come here.” (Name) chirped as she readied her sketchpad, “This is like a home away from home. Apartments are too small, and it’s fun to try and recreate stuff with a new take, y’know?” She explained. “It gives you a sense of purpose. For me it does, anyway. Something to live for. A new thing to see and experience.” She brought up her pencil, holding it near the end, lightly sketching the first forms necessary for the final production.   
  
Romano watched her, all the while, tilting his head.   
  
“...What’re you doing?”   
  
“I’m fucking a horse, what do you think I’m doing? I’m drawing,” she answered, never looking up from her sketchpad. “And don’t move, I need to get the proportions just right.” she glanced up at him, offering a bright smile.    
  
“A-Are you drawing me?” Romano asked, a blush crawling onto his face in embarrassment.  
  
“...Maybe,”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“No reason. Can’t I draw nice things, Romano?”   
  
“But why does that include me-?”  
  
(Name) shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips, still grinning widely at him. Romano could swear her smile was like the sun’s rays breaking through the thick quilt of the night, a light finally making itself known at the end of a long tunnel. A glimpse into a better life, and a better future. Her eyes shimmered and gleamed in the lighting of the room, boring into Romano’s.  
  
“(N-Name)...”   
  
“Just hold still, okay? I want to draw you. You’re very aesthetically pleasing.”  
  
“Bullshit,”  
  
“I'm gonna need you to take your opinions, and shove 'em waaaaaay up your ass,” (Name) responded, puffing out her own cheeks, watching him like a hawk for a long time. “I’m gonna draw you and that’s that.”  
  
Romano fell silent, watching her as she sketched out the minor details, her hand producing a masterpiece, as though the entire universe came out of her hand and bled onto paper, gentle hands careful not to smudge it a single bit. Romano wasn’t entirely sure how long they sat that way, how much detail she was putting in, or anything. He remained as neutral as possible, despite the blush on his face. Having someone so admittedly beautiful as (Name) devote so much time to him when she could’ve been at home with a boyfriend.   
  
“Can I move yet?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Can I see what you’re doing?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
The exchange went on like that for some time, before (Name) set down her sketchpad, closing it so Romano couldn’t see, offering her smile again as she threw her legs off, over the side of the couch, so she was sitting normally. “Hey, hey, Romano! You seem pretty cool. Are you doing anything else today?” She asked, perhaps excitedly, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some more.”   
  
Romano watched her, studying the way she grinned, the sweet look on her face, watching her body language. His face felt hot; Either the museum was overheating in the wintertime, or the woman before him was really good at bewitching people.   
  
“I wasn’t really planning on anything. U-Uh...what did you have in mind?”   
  
“Would you like to come to my apartment? I’m having a movie marathon with a friend of mine.” She inquired, “I know it’s...sudden, but I like you! You seem pretty cool!” she laughed heartily, causing Romano’s heart to leap, his face growing redder than the tomatoes he loves so much. “I’ll have food ready and everything. Please consider coming? My friend and I always talked about inviting a couple more people and making it a bi-weekly thing, or something.”   
  
“I’ll come. Definitely.” Romano coughed awkwardly into his hand, forgetting to keep his charms up in hopes she’d like him. Everything (Name) did just threw him off track, anyhow; every little gesture, the smiles, and grins tugging at her lips, those eyes, the way her hair fell, the shape of her-  
  
He was getting ahead of himself.  Whoops.   
  
“Excellent! My friend actually agreed to give me a ride back once I was done here. He’ll probably be pretty happy to see you!”  
  
“He?” Romano echoed, “Who’s your friend?” The bastard better square up right now.  
  
“I’ll introduce you when-”  
  
“(Name)?” Came a new, however familiar voice, causing the two to look up. Immediately, Romano's heart dropped once he saw who it was.


End file.
